


How to Kill Some Time While You're Stuck in an Alternate Universe: A Comprehensive Guide by Peter Parker for Peter Parker (featuring Flash Thompson)

by dendriax



Series: Spider-Verse AU ft. SpiderFlash [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spider-Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax
Summary: Or: Wherein Peter is curious, Other-Peter has a plan, and Flash is reluctantly eager.





	How to Kill Some Time While You're Stuck in an Alternate Universe: A Comprehensive Guide by Peter Parker for Peter Parker (featuring Flash Thompson)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda aware that using Other-him instead of Other-Peter in the narration is weird and kinda awkward to write and read in places but this whole thing is supposed to be from Peter's POV and I feel like Peter thinking of Other-Peter as Other-him (Other-me) suggests a more personal relationship between them than Other-Peter, which I think is like Other-insert_name_here level of familiarity.
> 
> Again, not mine. Don't sue, and so on and so forth and whatnots.

"So... We're really doing this, huh?" Peter asks from his seat on the couch, eying at the things being set on the coffee table.

"Only if you want to...?" Other-him looks up at him. When Peter does not respond and continues averting his eyes, Other-him turns to Flash. "And only if you don't have any problems with it."

From the corner of his eye, Peter can see Flash swallows. "Nope. No problems here."

Other-him gets up and grins at Flash before turning back to Peter. "Uh, get up for a sec?"

Peter stands up and, when he sees Other-him lays a biggish towel over the couch, asks "Shouldn't we be in the bedroom?"

"I have a plan. You'll see," Other-him replies, which isn't comforting in any way. "Also, I just changed the sheets and you guys did laundry, so." And that concerns Peter even more.

Peter and Flash exchange a look. It kinda calms Peter down seeing Flash is nervous too, but only a little.

"There," says Other-him after deeming the scene acceptable, which is ridiculous because now the couch looks like it just comes straight out of a porn video. Not that Peter's knowledgeable with porn or anything.

"Really?" Flash gives Other-him an unimpressed look.

"What? It'll be easier to clean up this way." Other-him says defensively, which makes sense considering what they're about to do. At least it's not a heavy-duty tarp.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" It's Flash who asks this time, brows furrowed like he's trying to read Peter's mind.

Peter's not sure, of course, but can feel himself nod anyway. His body seems to know what it wants and who's Peter to deny himself?

"So," Other-him begins, then casually adds "I figure we could start with fingering first. How does that sound?"

"Uh..." Peter articulates intelligently. The amount of chills instilled in him is inspiring.

"It'll be a good way to show you the logistics?"

Peter swallows. He'd thought they'd ease into this, like, maybe with some articles or diagrams, but-- "Okay."

Other-him nods and turns to smile at Flash. "Strip?"

Flash raises an eyebrow but does as he's told. Peter looks anywhere but Flash at first because he's used to minding his own business in the school locker room but then, like, this is for 'educational' purposes so he figures he's allowed. Other-him makes a gesture at Flash to sit on the couch and-- yeah... Peter somehow apparently finds himself in a scene straight up from porn.

Kneeling down in front of where Flash is sitting (nakedly!), Other-him looks up at Peter expectantly and smiles a little when Peter crouches down to join him. When Other-him pushes at Flash's knees, Flash spreads his legs easily. Peter can feel his own face heat up because-- well, Flash is getting hard, right in front of Peter.

Other-him then lifts one of Flash's legs up, keeping it balanced on the shoulder on the opposite side of Peter, and reaches backward to snag the bottle of lube from the coffee table. Flash catches Peter's eye and makes this face like he can't believe what's happening either before letting his head fall back and putting one forearm over his eyes.

Peter glances back to his side and finds Other-him lubing up his fingers and rubbing them together. "To warm it up," Other-him explains, then positions his other hand between Flash's cheeks, spreading them apart with dry fingertips. Peter takes a moment to appreciate Flash's hard-on (Flash has a very nice-looking dick, okay?) before his attention is drawn to the way Flash's hole relaxes as one slicked finger starts breaching him.

After sliding his finger in and out a few times, Other-him pulls it out and pushes back in with two. Peter watches as Flash's dick twitches in response. His own dick throbs at the sight and if Peter ever had any doubts about his sexuality before, they're gone now.

The sliding and stretching go on for a while longer with a thumb rubbing around Flash's rim before Other-him works another finger in, twisting his wrist to press deep inside until Flash groans. Peter can feel himself flush all the way down his chest as he watches the way Flash grinds back against the three lubed fingers and clenches around them.

"Wanna try it for yourself?" Other-him turns to ask and Peter stops breathing for a few seconds. "We have latex gloves," Other-him offers and, when Peter still doesn't respond, says "Or you can just sit back and--"

"No, I want to-- try it for myself." His mouth speaks up. Peter's hand reaches for the lube, debating whether to use gloves as Other-him draws his fingers out, eliciting another groan from Flash.

By the time Peter's fingers are slicked (he forgoes the gloves, shocker) and positioned at Flash's entrance, Other-him says "I'll walk you through it." And so, in short, Peter finds himself sitting in front of his alternate-universe self's boyfriend with both his own and his alternate-universe self's fingers tucked inside said boyfriend at the same time and like, what even is his life right now?

Peter's got two fingers squeezed together and follows Other-him's guiding finger until he presses up against what must be Flash's prostate because Flash is now arching his back with a low, long moan seeping from between his lips. Peter shudders, rubbing in tiny strokes as Other-him presses his thumb at a spot below Flash's balls that makes Flash let out a soft noise and clenches around them.

Just as Peter's getting kind of lost in the process of curling his fingers and mimicking Other-him's methodical massaging on Flash's prostate, he hears Other-him ask "Wanna know how it feels like from the other end?"

Peter nods, eyes still transfixed by the way Flash's dick is leaking, and only comes to when a hand catches his wrist. Flash chases after them and moans at the lost as Other-him draws their fingers out.

"You're not gonna get me off?" Flash widens his eyes accusingly, using the way he outright whines to convey the seriousness of his question.

"I have a plan," explains Other-him through a sly grin, which earns a groan from Flash. "Which will proceed better if you two switch places?"

A moment later, Peter finds himself sitting naked on the couch with Other-him and Flash on the floor in front of him. He can't help but feel kind of self-conscious because they're right in front of his privates, not that his dick isn't totally into this because everyone and their neighbors can tell how into this his dick is from the way it's getting fully-hard between his legs.

"So, um, how do you feel about Flash blowing and fingering you? I mean I can do it but Flash has more experience with me and you are kind of me so and--"

"Yes." Peter cuts him off weakly, then remembers his manners and turns to Flash to add "If it's not too much trouble?"

Flash gives a small smile and nods coyly before he reaches for Peter's dick and begins a steady stroke. Other-him looks between them with what could be described as wonder, one of his hands coming to rest on Flash's shoulder as Flash squeezes tighter and adds a twist of his wrist.

Peter groans and presses his head back against the couch, enjoying the way another hand comes to cradle his sack and rolls his balls in tiny movements. There's a tug at Peter's hand and, when Peter lifts his head up to look down, two pairs of eyes meet his.

Flash licks his lips before taking the head of Peter's dick into his mouth. Other-him then turns to nuzzle into Flash's neck as Flash sinks down, only breaking eye contact when he starts bobbing his head. Peter whines when he sees Other-him's hand caressing tenderly on the back of Flash's neck. Flash's eyes flutter shut as he grasps Peter's hip to urge him to rock into his mouth.

Minutes roll by before he hears his voice asking, "Ready for more?" It takes a second for Peter to realize it's Other-him who asked and is now holding the bottle of lube and waggling it in his hand.

"Yeah." Peter breathes out. Flash's suction slowly comes to a stop as he lifts his head up and away from Peter's dick. Other-him then coats Flash's fingers, watching Flash spread it and warm it up.

"Last chance to back out?" Flash asks. And Peter-- There's no way Peter's going to back out now when he's this turned on, especially after witnessing Flash's reaction earlier when he had fingers up his ass.

"I'm game with whatever, okay?" Peter grits out. Did he mention how turned on he is?

Peter takes in a deep breath as Flash's fingers come in contact with his entrance, rubbing soothingly for a few seconds before one starts pushing in slowly. It feels... not unpleasant, just a tiny bit unnatural, the kind that makes his body squirm and his legs tense. Flash then lower his head back down and envelopes Peter's dick in his mouth.

Peter can feel himself relax more and more until Flash curls his finger up to press against a raw spot inside him that makes him yelp. It's a good thing Other-him has the foresight to place one hand on the skin beneath Peter's bellybutton, otherwise Peter would've choked Flash when his whole body jerks. To his credit, Flash doesn't pull away but instead swallows, letting the constriction of his throat grip around the head of Peter's dick as his finger drags against Peter's prostate again. Peter can feel himself on the verge of coming but then there's a finger pressing somewhere below his balls that keeps him from toppling over.

Peter's a whimpering, squirming mess by the time Flash pulls his finger out. He was about to complain but it turns into nodding frantically when Other-him asks if Flash can add another one. He tips his head back just as Flash edges two lubed fingers in and can’t help but moan and arch his spine, trying to push his dick deeper into the enclosing heat and his ass closer towards the intrusion at the same time.

Other-him is whispering all kinds of encouraging words at both Flash and Peter. It all sounds kinda porn-y. This whole thing doesn't even remotely resemble reality, which is apropos seeing that Peter is literally in another dimension, but still. Peter can't make out what Other-him is saying when he grins up at Peter but then the fingers in his ass starts moving more deliberately and--

It takes an unsurprisingly short time after that for Peter to tip over the edge. Flash hollows his cheeks and does something magical with his tongue as Peter lets out a noise and finally comes, hands reaching out to grip at Flash's and Other-him's own, looking for something to ground him just as his back arches away from the couch and his orgasm takes over.

It's kind of an out-of-body thing, or a holistic thing, Peter doesn't have enough functioning brain cells to process it at the moment. He can feel himself trembling, letting out blissful gasps and moans, like his whole body is having an orgasm and Peter is just along the ride to revel in it. His dick keeps pulsing while Flash keeps sucking and fucking him through it like a champ, drawing out his orgasm long after he stops coming, until Peter's body goes limp and his brain goes mush and orgasm dumb.

Peter's still catching his breath when, through the static in his ears, he hears Flash pants out "You taste the same." By the time Peter's coherent enough to lift his head up and look down, Other-him and Flash are just pulling apart from a kiss with what Peter's pretty positive is his come mixed with saliva stringing between their lips. His spent dick gives a twitch at the sight.

"Scoot over a little?" Other-him says, which Peter gives himself credit for being able to comply through his afterglow. Peter's situating himself at the end of the couch, leaning his weight against an armrest when Flash scuffles himself up and sits between his legs with his back towards Peter. The dormant Symbiote is stark against his skin and resembles the spider insignia on the back of Peter's spider suit.

With a push from Other-him, Flash tumbles backwards on top of Peter with a combined 'oof' from both of them. Peter can feel Flash's impressive back muscles shifting on Peter's front as Other-him asks him to scoot up more. Peter ends up half-lying against the corner where an armrest and the couch back meet, with Flash lying/leaning back almost on top of him.

Flash lets out a loud breath and drops his head to rest on Peter's shoulder as Other-him arranges their positions to his liking, manhandling Flash to align more along the length of the couch. A flush working its way down Flash's chest as Other-him spreads Flash's legs wider and settles himself (and his dick) closer to Flash's entrance. (And when did Other-him have the time to get naked?) Other-him then lubes up his dick and Peter watches Flash's eyes flutter shut as Other-him strokes along Flash's thighs in a slow, calming motion before pushing into him in one smooth slide.

Peter kind of doesn't know what to do with his hands. To accommodate Flash, he has one leg pushed against the back of the couch and the other over the side with his foot resting on the floor. But his hands? He kind of really wants to touch but doesn't know if he's allowed. Although come to think of it he was literally just inside Flash not that long ago.

His internal debate is interrupted by Other-him leaning down to trail kisses along the underside Flash's jaw, drawing out a moan from Flash, then tilting his head to give Peter a wolfish smile before he pushes himself up and starts moving. Peter's mouth goes dry when he sees his dick rocking in and out (of Flash!) and Peter's arms end up dangling uselessly over the sides.

It's not long before one of Flash's hands starts trailing downwards but Other-him catches it before it can reach Flash's dick. Flash mutters out "I'm close, Pete" and, after Other-him gives no response other than the steady thrusts, looks down with his half-lidded eyes and reaches down with his other hand.

Flash's attempt at getting a release is thwarted again as Other-him grabs it and twines their fingers together. "I'm so close, Pete. What the hell?" Flash slowly lifts his head up and squints at Other-him.

There comes that wolfish grin again. "I have a plan."

"Screw your plan," retorts Flash with a newly conjured-up glare. Other-him doesn't say anything, doesn't let go of Flash's hands, and just stops moving altogether. The staring match lasts for seventeen seconds before Flash gripes "Do I get to come in your plan?"

"Yes," replies Other-him firmly and reassuringly. "My plan is to show Other-me you can come without your dick being touched." Peter can see the cogs in Flash's brain turning in the few seconds Flash takes to gape at Other-him's toothy smile (Peter's not sure if the 'you' refers to you in general or Flash specifically) before Flash grimaces and buries his face in Peter's collarbone to smother a groan, which turns to resemble more of a whine when Other-him gives him a couple of playful thrusts and then stops again.

One of Flash's restrained hands is guided towards Peter's own that's resting on the back of the couch and Peter takes it as his cue to slot their fingers together. Flash's other hand is then arranged so that his arm loops over around Flash's head, fingers coming to lace into Peter's hair gently. "Keep it there?" Other-him says, letting his hand leave Flash's own to cradle Flash's jaw. It's kind of funny how Other-him phrases every instruction like a question seeing how pushy he is and he always gets what he wants so far.

Satisfied when Flash leaves his hand tangled in Peter's hair, Other-him starts moving again in slow drawn-out slides that gradually turns into solid steady thrusts. Peter's still watching the way Flash's abs are flexing as he tries to regulate his breathing against Peter's collarbone when Other-him turns his attention to Peter. "You can, uh, like, help?" Other-him stutters out. (Peter guesses having your dick wrapped up in your boyfriend's ass can result in some speech impediment.) "Like, with your free hand and, like, touch him?" Peter arches an eyebrow. "Not, uh, not his dick but, like, everywhere else?"

"You're evil," says Peter flatly. Flash's been hard longer than Peter -- granted it's not that long seeing that Peter got hard super quick after seeing Flash's hard-on, but still. And Peter's come already. There's a code somewhere about how a dude shall not get between another dude and his orgasm, he's sure. The plane of Flash's chest and stomach is really inviting though, and Peter kind of has been wanting to trace along the muscle definitions -- possibly with his tongue -- since Flash took off his shirt so Peter thinks maybe feeling Flash up is something he can indulge in.

After letting his hand roam around Flash abs for a few Mississippi's, Peter trails it up to rest it on Flash's thudding heart and is surprised when it makes Flash's breath catch a little. The reason behind it becomes clear when Other-him places a hand over his and moves his fingers in a way that makes Peter's fingernail graze one of Flash's nipples, earning another hitch in his breathing and-- Oh. That's... stupidly hot actually seeing that Flash is being rocked into but it's the tiny contact on his nipple that makes him twitch. The fingers move again and again until Peter continues the motion on his own that the hand trails down to dip below Flash's bellybutton and smears the pre-come that's been gathering around there.

Other-him then wraps his hands around the blades of Flash's hips, seeking for purchase that allows him to go in even deeper. Flash shudders all over, hips jerking to meet Other-him thrust by thrust. Other-him's level of determination is fascinating and Peter stops feeling like he's an outsider witnessing something private and starts reveling in how incredibly hot this all is, how they are losing control by increments and Peter's here to experience it with them.

This is getting more and more out of hand, how super into all of this he is. When he gets back, he'll have to deal with the fact that he's gonna have a semi every time his Flash so much as glances at him. Peter doesn't even want to think about what effects Flash's casual touches would have on him now. He only hopes that he won't be thinking of Other-him every time he looks into a mirror. It's one thing to be aware that you're kinda hot but it's another thing entirely to get turned on by your own reflection.

The hands on Flash's hips tighten as Other-him lifts Flash up a little. The slight change in the angle makes Flash come apart even more, and that's before Other-him picks up the pace. The playful grin's gone, his brows furrowing and his jaw clenching as he rocks his hips, fucking into Flash with earnest. (Peter's had fingers in that tight heat, and just thinking of the sensation again makes Peter feel light-headed.) Flash's jaw slackens, letting out groans and wet gasps as his hand becomes a death grip in Peter's. Flash's dick is thick, head peeking out of the foreskin, drooling and streaking pre-come across his abs. The whole spectacle is overwhelming, and kind of addictive. Peter won't be surprised if he finds out later that this dimension's version of his underground train lab doubles as a sex dungeon.

Peter can tell Flash is close, can feel it through the trembling from his body, can trace it in the flush curling down his chest. And when Flash finally comes, Peter can see it happens in slow motion (really helpful, Spider-Sense). Starting with a sudden stutter in Flash's breathing, trailing down to the ripples along his pecs and abs before Flash's dick starts pulsing and his orgasm spreads outwards, making his spine arch, his hands clench and his legs shudder. Other-him has one hand on Flash's dick the moment the first spurt shoots out and keeps on stroking Flash as more come strikes his chest and stomach in several more thick spurts. There's a long, guttural moan coming out of Other-him before he bends down and buries his face into Flash's neck as his thrusts become erratic.

It takes Peter a moment to realize that Other-him is coming, too. Flash's hand that's been on Peter's head lets go and shifts to slide his fingers into Other-him's hair, clenching and unclenching as Other-him convulses from his release. Other-him's whimpering into the crook of Flash's neck, still fucking into Flash and shuddering all over like Flash is coercing more come out of him. The hand on Flash's dick is still stroking, making Flash's hips buck up into it in shallow rocking motions that Peter can feel pressing flush along Peter's front. Their orgasms seem to last forever, until their bodies turn into lax muscles and ragged breathing. They look totally wrecked, all delightfully and thoroughly fucked out.

While they're regaining their abilities to function, Peter takes a moment to reflect on things, things that he just had the chance to see for himself, paradigm-shifting things that may have pivotal impacts in the way he perceives the world later on. Like how he now knows that two people can get off at the same time for real. Let him rephrase. Peter doesn't mean jerking off together or each other, he knows that's possible, obviously, but like, having sexual intercourse where the sensations each participant receives are different but somehow manages to reach their respective orgasm at the same time.

Peter lets his mind wander to how many times they must've done this to ascend to the level of familiarity with each other's body that they can come in sync. It must help that they're both dudes so they are well-versed in the ins and outs of things and they've been together for years -- since they were in high school -- and like, dudes their age in general get off every chance they get and they're two dudes, two good-looking dudes with hot bods and superhuman stamina. Peter's brain almost implodes from the realization of the hundreds, possibly more than a thousand, of times they have had amazingly awesome sex with each other. It's absurd, Peter knows. No wonder why they're so chill about everything.

"You alright?" Other-him asks, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. When Peter rolls his head to face them, Flash is looking sideways at Peter, jaw slightly open with the corners of his mouth curved up in a smile. Other-him is peeking at Peter from behind Flash.

After a moment, Other-him makes an attempt to push himself up but collapses back down after his hand on Flash's abdomen slips and slides over to meet Peter's hip at the back of the couch. Flash laughs, wrapping an arm around the body that is trying to curl up on top of him. Other-him makes a soft, satisfied noise when his head found its place in the crook of Flash's neck again.

"You good? We're not, like, flattening you to the couch, right?" Flash tilts his head to ask, which is ridiculous because they all can lift cars.

"We all can lift cars, Flash," says Other-him. Peter seriously has to look into this thinking-the-same-thought thing sooner rather than later. Flash's still looking at him so Peter nods with a reassuring smile, squirming a little when one come-slicked hand drags up along Peter's side to squeeze Flash's biceps. Flash responds by hugging Other-him tighter and nuzzling his cheek against his curls.

The scene is intimate in a different way. They look so comfortable around each other like this. Peter might as well resign himself to blushing every time he sees Flash now so he'll have less things on his to-do-list when he's home.

"Was my plan great or what?" Other-him asks, lifting his head up a little to look at Peter with his mouth curved in a lazy smile.

"Does you talking about your plan in past tense mean it's ended already?" Peter observes, smiling back.

"We can always improvise," Other-him declares, then muses "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah," sighs Peter. The view's great, really. And Peter likes the warm, solid weight on top of him, too.

"Right? Wanna take a selfie?"

"You and your compulsive photo-taking." Flash makes a face. "Just... let me clean up a bit."

"No!" Peter hears his voices protests in unison.

Flash quirks both eyebrows.

"Uh..." Peter verbalizes astutely.

"I don't know if you're aware of this but you kinda look super hot right now," supplies Other-him. "Like, seriously, you are ridiculously hot in, like, every state of existence already. But, like, with spunk streaking on your pecs and abs and hipbones it's--"

"Fine," Flash groans/whines and effectively cuts him off, letting his head fall back onto Peter's shoulder. "Do whatever. I'm game."

Other-him meets Peter's eyes then, his wolfish grin back on. And Peter thinks maybe he shouldn't be indulging himself in this too much but-- well, he does have time to spare so... yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> As with most AUs of this kind, logic and common sense dictate that the natural progression of things would lead to an eventual threesome (and maybe even more threesomes in the future, who knows?). I kinda have written a few more non-porn scenes though, like how Peter gets back and all that, and then realized I suck at writing fight-scenes so it might just be sitting in my WIP folder for eternity. *sighs*
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention that the first part of this verse was my first fic on ao3 and my first fic after a long while so. Comments and kudos are welcome and much appreciated (but please be gentle). Thank you all for reading!


End file.
